


We'll Make our Home on the Stars in the Sky

by appleblossom0420



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom0420/pseuds/appleblossom0420
Summary: As a child, Isak never had a lot of friends, only his sister and his Mamma, and sometimes the help, to keep him company and happy in their huge mansion.Everything changes when a family moves in the house across from theirs, and Isak is suddenly filled with new desires and wants, as he befriends the boy who will turn his entire life around.





	1. Meteor Shower

JUNE 

 

“Do you think Elena is looking for us right now?” the 12 year old boy asked. 

His older sister Lea, turns from the telescope to look at her brother behind her “Don’t worry, the pillow-Isak I made on your bed should convince her that you’re already sleeping.” She adjusts the position of the device on the windowsill, and settles comfortably on the cushion under her.

“That didn’t work last time.” Isak pouts. He covers his slim body with his hands, feeling cold from the wind blowing through the window of their library. Or maybe he’s just worried and insecure that their nanny will figure out that they snuck out way past their bedtime, again. “Let me see! Is the meteor shower starting? Hey! Where are you looking at?” 

“Shhhh! Someone’s moving in on the empty house across from us.There’s like moving trucks and stuff!” the 14 year old whispers to her brother. Isak moves to the other open window to check but he can’t see the house from the darkness and this distance. 

Curiosity peaks inside him and he moves to fight with Lea for the view. Nobody has ever lived on the house across the street since he can remember. Thinking about it, Isak can’t recall having neighbors at all. But he figures it’s because he just can’t see them given how their house sits on a largest plot of land in the village, surrounded by pine trees and their mother’s garden in front. He doesn’t go out a lot, too. Mamma is always getting angry whenever he does and he only ever plays with Elena and Lea. Still, nobody has ever lived near them in this neighborhood since he can remember. 

“It’s a family, I saw a boy!” Lea says as she lets Isak take a look. The younger one peeps through the lens and sees a tall boy holding what looks to be a large cardboard box, enter inside the huge house. A feeling akin to excitement and wonder grips Isak on the prospect of seeing more people other than his parents, older sister and the help. Their aunts visit their mamma sometimes to check and catch up with her, but they never stay too long, and he never gets along with his older cousins.

“Yeah. Wow, we’re finally gonna have neighbors, Lei!” The idea of someone living just across from them, who might also like stars and science (and might want to talk to Isak for more than twenty minutes and not find him boring unlike his older cousins), someone who he can show his glow in the dark stars collection to or maybe play basketball with him on the court behind their house, fill his mind. And it’s a boy! Another boy like Isak!

“Oh Issy, I know what you’re thinking. But Mamma will never let you go across the street, you know that.” Lea whispers beside Isak, playing with his long, golden curls as he continues to watch the family across the street unload more boxes. 

“I didn’t say anything about going there. Oh, they have a dog, too! That’s nice.” He says, ignoring his sister and continues to peek at the family, now with a small dog bouncing around them, unload more boxes. Lea is nice and all, hanging out with him, watching movies and series with him that he’s not allowed to, and telling her all about normal school where she goes, but she can really be a downer at times.

“Issy, the meteor shower is starting!” 

The siblings abandon the telescope to look at the night sky, now filling with sparkly white, yellow and gold, as the meteor rain starts. Isak wide eyed and amazed, as his sister looks at him with fondness.

“Make a wish, Issy.” Lea says softly to her brother.

Isak closes his eyes. “I wish Mamma will let me go out more. I wish I can go to normal school with you this time.” He recites quietly. 

“I wish Pappa visits us more, I wish Mamma gets well.” 

“But Mamma isn’t sick Lei.”

Lea just smiles sadly at her brother.

They continue to watch the nightsky spectacle, when they hear footsteps from behind the library’s wooden door.

“Shit, it’s Elena! (“You cursed!” Isak exclaims”) She must be on her way to check Mamma. You should go back to bed before she comes to your room.”

“Ok, thanks Lei. See you tomorrow night? Hey, we still haven’t finished watching episode 3 of Sabrina! Don’t tell me you watched it already! ” 

“I might have? But I’ll watch it again with you tomorrow, just go before Elena finds you or we’ll both be in trouble.”

“Ok Lei, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Issy.”

Isak carefully opens the library door, and starts the quiet treck to his own room, beside his mother’s. He haphazardly throws the extra pillows from the pillow-Isak that Lea made, and turns off the bedside lamp, not thinking at all about their new neighbors and tall boy with the dog, his mind filled with the shine and shimmer of the pretty meteor rain still going on in the sky. 

 

From across the street, 14 year old Even looks outside his own bedroom window, to watch the meteor shower, his eyes faltering to the mansion on the small hill beyond the street, witnessing a single light flicker out from the window directly from his own.


	2. Sunshine

3 days later, Isak forgets the thrill about new neighbors, and possible new friends.

The next day after the meteor shower, Pappa calls to say he’s coming to visit, so Mamma was all in her excited state, fussing all over Isak’s appearance and chastising Lea’s, his sister recently keen on wearing shorter skirts and thick boots, and coloring a few strands of her dark blonde hair, purple. “It’s ok Issy, she really doesn’t care how I look.” But on the day Pappa visits, Lea always wears something Mamma describes as “presentable, and like a proper lady.” Mamma also had all the maids clean the entire mansion, so it was truly a busy day. Elena didn’t even have time for Isak’s lessons, as Mamma let her help in straightening out the library, which was also their father’s office, complaining why the telescope was out, or why some books and cushions were laying around (Isak and Lea grinned to each other at this). In the middle of all this, the siblings hung out in Isak’s room, waiting for their father to arrive. Isak was excited as well, he doesn’t talk to Pappa that much, but this time, he’s gonna try and ask him to let him go to the school where Lea goes. 

Pappa arrives late in the afternoon, Isak and Lea watch their mother greet and hug him enthusastically from Lea’s bedroom window. “Isak! Lea! Come down, your father’s here!”She calls to them. Isak is elated to see the huge smile on his Mamma’s face. Lea just frowns “I hope they don’t fight too much this time.” Which they do, everytime his Pappa visits. He works in the city, 2 hours from the suburbs where their home is, and Isak knows that his job is really very important, so there are only a handful of days in a month when he comes home. He just wishes he stays longer this time, because every time he leaves, Mamma becomes incredibly sad. It’s hard on her. It’s hard on Isak as well.

They have a quiet dinner. 

“Your hair is getting too long, Isak. Marianne, why don’t you ever cut his hair.” 

“Terje, I don’t trust anyone in the house getting near Isak with scissors.”

“I could take him with me to the city and let a professional—“

“No!”

“I-it’s ok Pappa, I like my hair long. I don’t really need a haircut.”

“Lea, how are your studies going?”

“Great.”

“Getting a four in Algebra is not great Lea. And she always comes home late, never lets the driver pick her up.”

“Whatever.”

“But Issy here is great with Maths! Elena says he passed all the regulated exams, didn’t you Issy? You really take after your father.”

“Pappa, I want to go to school.”

“You are going to school, you’re studying here with Elena.”

“Not home school, I want to go to school with Lea. I- I want to go out.”  
“Isak—“

“It’s dangerous outside Isak. You’re my precious boy, who knows what will happen to you, and what nasty things will influence you with those teenage hooligans in normal school. You should stay here with Mamma, you will learn everything from me and Elena, and you will become great and smart, until the day you have to overtake your Pappa in the company, right Terje?”

His Pappa just sighs and looks at Isak, now with a terse look on the middle aged man’s face.

“Listen to your mamma Isak, and don’t stress her too much. You are perfectly fine studying here at home like you always did.” He says quietly, mechanically like he’s been reciting this to his own self every time. “I’m proud that you have such wonderful grades! What do you want me to bring you next time? Oh, the

Lea glances at her younger brother, who is now picking at his food. Isak knows, the young boy understands. Mamma will feel stressed and sad if he goes out, or if he plays with other people, or watches the “unpleasant” shows that Lea sometimes shows him.

“I’m just protecting you from all the bad things Issy. When you grow up, you’re gonna be so perfect. You’re gonna be head of the family like your father. You look so much like him…exactly like him, don’t you know?” Mamma whispers to him, hugging him when she’s sad, especially now that Pappa has left again, he didn’t even stay the night. So Mamma is cuddling Isak in the living room, he can feel her tears soaking his shoulder. “You will never leave Mamma right, Issy? You look so much like you father, but you will never leave me like he always does, right?”

Isak’s heart breaks. He doesn’t like it when his mother cries.

“No Mamma, I will stay here with you, always.”

——————————————————————————-

 

The next morning, Elena wakes Isak up at 9 to greet his mother and recite the morning prayer with her. Then she leads him down to the kitchen to have breakfast, before she goes and does whatever she's doing on days where Isak doesn’t have lessons. 

“Did Lea have breakfast already?” He asks Annie, their cook.

“You just missed her, she left for school today, she barely had time for toast! She took off running, saying she’ll be late for Band practice or something. Honestly, it’s the school break!” The middle-aged lady huffs, her brown hair sticking out of her neat bun as she hovers over Isak’s breakfast.

“Oh, that’s fun.” Isak answers, not thinking about how nice it would be to go to school and meet friends, even if it’s the school break.

“So little Issy, what are your plans today? It’s the start of summer vacation so you don’t have lessons with Elena!” Annie asks as she’s pouring a glass of orange juice for Isak.

The blonde just shrugs. “I don’t know, I think I’m just gonna play with Yoda in the garden. Nothing much to do.”

“I heard your father is bringing another new telescope for you next week! Wouldn’t that be great?”

“Yeah..” Not like he doesn’t have 2 of those already. One in the attic and one in the library. 

Annie looks fondly at Isak and gives him another piece of his favorite waffle, their quiet breakfast is interrupted by the sound of cute barking, as Yoda appears in the kitchen, bouncing up and down to greet Isak.

“Yoda! Good morning buddy! Wanna go out with me to the gardens to play today? Yes? Yes!” he hugs the spaniel to his chest.

“Finish your breakfast first young man!”

 

——————————————————————————

It’s sunny out, Isak lays on the slightly wet grass of the garden, his Mamma’s numerous flowers surrounding him. The smell of a variety of roses and honeysuckles permeates the air. The fresh scent of the towering pine trees relaxes him, he closes his eyes as he listen to the sound of birds chirping. This is his favorite place, his favorite spot. The thick bushes hides him when he’s laying like this, he can’t be seen, not even by his Mamma when she looks out the window to try and look for Isak in the basketball court or on the entrance steps where he usually plays with Yoda. She’ll surely be angry when she sees him lying around in thin white shirt and shorts, getting himself dirty. Yoda is playing a little distance away from him, fascinated by some sort of insect for sure.

 

His quiet sanctuary is disturbed by a rustling of leaves behind him. He turns to see a tall, blonde haired boy staring at him. Isak gapes. It’s the new neighbor! Then he realizes he must’ve been staring. He further realizes that the boy shouldn’t be here.

 

“Hi!” tall boy says. A little too cheerful.

“What are you doing here?” Isak squints at him

“Uhmm, am I not allowed to be here?” the newcomer asks. 

“No, this is my Mamma’s garden.”

“Oh, sorry, just there’s no gate and all, and Luke disappeared around here somewhere. Where did that little rascal go?”

Isak just keeps on staring. He’s talking to me. 

“What?” 

“Huh?” Gosh, I must’ve been staring so hard. It’s a new neighbor! Talk to him more!

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Uhmmm. Sorry. Hey! Don’t step on the Honeysuckles!” he calls out when the boy starts going through the flowers searching for something.

“I’m just looking for my dog’s ball. I threw it too far and it landed here.” 

Another quiet moment, Isak huffs and thinks. 

“How old are you?”

“14. Uhmm you?”

“12. Just turned 12. Do you go to school?”

‘Of course I go to school, who doesn’t?”

Tall boy keeps on rummaging around the leaves and exclaims “here it is” when he finds the missing toy. 

“Your hair. It’s really long. I thought you were a girl when you were laying there.” tall boy says as he straightens himself up and looks at Isak. The 12 year old consciously runs his hand through his long, shoulder length hair. He looks back up to the boy who seemed amused at Isak’s hair. 

“Even!!!!” a faint call interrupts the staring moment.

“Isak!!!!” a slightly louder one shifts Isak’s attention. Elena is looking for him. 

They look at each other both giggle. Isak coughs.

“Ugghh, I don’t wanna unpack more boxes.”

Isak nods.

“Ok bye!” the tall boy, Even, says. “See you around!”

“Bye.” Isak says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit. lol I will edit the format and grammar later, sorry it looks like a mess right now. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be dramatic (like K-drama dramatic? lol) but with a lot of fluff and sweetness of course. It's gonna be long, as this is me indulging my Evak fantasies....so....hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated! I don't really know how to work AO3 that much so please bear with me! Thanks.


End file.
